


The Doctor’s Apothecary and Flower Shop

by Impala73



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Human, Coming Out, Cute Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay Yasmin Khan, Human Doctor (Doctor Who), Lesbian Thirteenth Doctor, Lesbian Yasmin Khan, Soft Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor Era, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan Fluff, Yasmin Khan Has a Crush, Yasmin Khan Loves The Doctor, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala73/pseuds/Impala73
Summary: Yaz has finally come out to her parents and they didn't take it too well, ending in an argument. But she still lives with them, she has to try and find a way to apologise for the argument; however she doesn't feel quite ready to forgive so decides a bouquet of flowers, with a little subtle message behind them. She stumbles upon this curious little florists with the most peculiar woman who intrigues Yaz.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I haven't posted in forever and I really am sorry to people who like my other fics. I have had a lot going on in life between school, family, my health and a new relationship that I just got out the habit for writing. What I'm trying to say is that I'm just getting things under control and so hopefully will be posting more often, though it might be a little while until some of the longer fics are updated as I need to refamiliarize myself with the story and the characters.  
> I am very British in my ways and love Doctor Who and, in my opinion, this is the best series we've had. I adore Jodie Whittaker. Honestly I never thought that we would have a better Doctor than the legendary D.T. (David Tennant) but she had truly stolen my heart (though David Tennant will always hold a place in it) and I love the Doctor/Yaz dynamic and see such potential for them. Imagine me and you also happens to be my favourite film so when I found a story prompt that had that theme I just HAD to write it. A nice little work out for my writing muscles!  
> I fully intend to continue this fic so please leave me a review to let me know if you like it!  
> Love you guys, thanks for sticking with me!

The sign that swung gently above the door read ‘The Doctor’s Apothecary and Flower Shop’

 _Perfect,_ Yaz thought as she pushed the large wooden door open. Despite her fury she was still intrigued by the curious little shop, from the outside she had expected it to be dark and spooky inside based on the front of the shop being made of industrial red brick with not a window in sight, but what she was greeted with was a large, bright greenhouse like room, the ceiling was made of large glass panes, and there were huge plants all around, making it impossible to see any of the other three walls. Pathways lead off in various directions creating a maze.

Thankfully there was a sign post by the door which was able to point her towards the flower shop counter; upon arriving in the large room that felt small due to the vast amount of flowers filling the room, some were ones that she could name, but many of them she had never seen before, bright colours jumping out from every corner, she found her way to the wooden counter top that looked like it would have once been used for woodwork; looking round and, seeing no one, decided to ring the bell that sat on the desk. As soon as she did a blonde women with yellow braces popped up from behind the counter, making Yaz jump.

“What did you do that from?” the women asked, Yorkshire accent coming through in her sentence.

“sorry?” Yaz replied, slightly taken aback, unsure of what she had done wrong,

“Ringing the bell like that? What was that for?” the women asked, she didn’t look angry but she furrowed her brow slightly, tilting her head to one side

“oh, I… I thought it was meant to get someone’s attention” Yaz replied, frowning also, _why else would someone leave a bell on the desk?_ She thought to herself

“hmmm…” the blonde thought about it for a moment, still frowning before it suddenly vanished, a smile appearing on her face “well, I guess it worked then didn’t it!” she said, much chirpier, “So, what can I do for you?”

“AH right,” Yaz said, remembering why she had come into the shop in the first place “I need some flowers,”

“Well you certainly came to the right place!” Yaz smiled slightly, she was still angry but it was hard not to smile when the blonde was talking,

“Yes, well I want them to say something specific…”

“oooh, interesting” the blonde leant on the counter seemingly intrigued, “what sort of message do you want?”

“Well, how do I passive-aggressively say ‘fuck you’ in flower?” Yaz asked, also leaning across the counter. The blonde’s brow furrowed once more for a second before her eyebrows shot up again,

“Oh, I’ve got it!” and with that she dashed out from behind the counter and began gathering different flowers from around the room, narrating as she went, “so, you’d need a bouquet of geraniums for stupidity, foxglove for insincerity, meadowsweet for uselessness, yellow carnations for disappointment, and finally orange lilies for hatred!” All Yaz could do was lean back on the counter and watch the women fly around the room in a whirlwind of blonde hair and blue trousers.

Finally she returned to the counter holding a colourful bouquet of fiery flowers, “here you go, it’s actually quite striking!” She smiled to herself, seemingly pleased with her creation.

“It’s perfect thank you, and the best thing is they won’t even know what it means!” Yaz smiled to herself a little.

“Mind if I ask who the flowers are for?” the blonde asked, her tone curious but not invasive or pushy, which Yaz appreciated. She considered it for a second before saying,

“They’re for my parents. We recently had a… disagreement, of sorts and whilst I don’t think I should be the one having to apologise I do live with them so I kind of need to be the one to try and make peace, but I wanted to put my own little twist on the peace offering.” Yaz explained quietly, part of her felt guilty for the message the flowers represented but still stood by her original decision.

“What was the disagreement about?” again, there was that innocent curiosity that meant her questions did nothing to provoke, but rather encouraged Yaz to open up a little.

Yaz glanced down at her feet for a moment before looking again at the blonde, “I told them that I was gay… and they didn’t take it all too well…” she dropped her eyes again, not sure if the blonde would share her parents views on the matter. But before she could reach the end of her thought there was an impact that nearly knocked her off balance, the blonde had wrapped her arms round Yaz, pulling her into a hug. Yaz smiled, bringing her own arms up round the blonde’s waist. “Um… thanks,” she said almost laughing as the blonde pulled away.

“Sorry, just looked like you needed that,” the blonde said a kind smile on her face. “Parents can be difficult about that kind of thing, you might find that it’s just going to take them a little bit of time to get their heads around, and if not there’s a wonderful community out there, with that  the blonde gestured behind her, into a small office like space that looked overrun with flowers, and just visible, hanging on the back wall, a pink yellow and blue flag.

Yaz smiled again at the blonde, feeling a little glow inside. “thank you, it means a lot,” they both paused for a moment, just smiling at each other “so, um, how much do I owe you for the flowers?” the blonde shook her head

“consider it a coming out present from me,” she said smiling,

“oh, no, I need to give you something, they’re such beautiful flowers!” she protested, the blonde tilted her head in thought,

“okay then, one thing you can give me,”

“okay,” Yaz agreed immediately

“your name.” the blonde said, “that’s all I’ll accept for the flowers.” Yaz smiled, seeing there was no way to get the blonde to accept any money for them,

“Alright then, Yasmin Khan, Yaz to my friends,”

“Yasmin Khan” the blonde rolled the words around her mouth before smiling, “I like it.” She concluded, looking pleased with herself once more.

“What about you?” Yaz asked “What’s your name?”

“Didn’t you read the sign?” The blonde asked, Yaz frowned, trying to remember back to the shop’s sign,

“But that only said ‘The Doctor’s Apothecary and Flower Shop’” she said, confused

“Exactly, that’s me, The Doctor.” The doctor smiled at her, Yaz tried to come up with a response to it that wouldn’t seem rude but then decided that it didn’t really matter that much anyway and so must accepted it.

“Well, Doctor, thank you for all your help and kindness, I should probably head home and try to make peace,” Yaz sighed slightly, dreading the task that was ahead of her. The Doctor wrapped her arms around her once more and Yaz leaned into the hug this time, her arms going round the Doctor and resting her chin on the blonde’s shoulder.

“looked like you needed another, “ The Doctor explained, smiling as they pulled away,

“You’re quite good at sensing that,” Yaz laughed and the Doctor ginned more,

“it’s a special talent of mine,” she said, pretending to shrug it off. “Oh, one more thing before you go!” and before Yaz had time to question what, the Doctor was off again, dashing round the shop, this time looking for something. She would disappear into a clump of flowery bushes and then reappear a little way down the room, causing a rather comical effect. “I know it’s round here somewhere, one sec,” she said as she shot past. Finally, after some clattering from the office like space, she reappeared holding something and grinning. Yaz couldn’t see what it was until the Doctor got closer, she held out the pretty blue flower.

“what is it?” Yaz asked curiously,

“Viola Sororia” the Doctor announced, “otherwise known as the blue violet, it’s often considered to the ‘lesbian flower’ because in the early 1900s they would be used to subtly symbolise a women’s sexuality, so that they could attract other women. It’s said to symbolized their "Sapphic" desire, so called because Sappho, a Greek lyric poet, in one of her poems described herself and her lover as wearing garlands of violet.” The Doctor explained gently, Yaz hanging on to her every word, something about this woman intrigued her. She found her breathing had gone shallow when the Doctor stepped closer and threded the flower through one of the botton holes of her denim jacket. The Doctor was also quite whilst doing this, deep in thought.

But in a moment she was out of it, a bright smile on her face again. “There you go Yasmin Khan, all set.”

“I told you, my friends call her Yaz!” to which the doctor smiled even more,

“Well it was a pleasure to meet you, _Yaz,”_ Yaz could tell how pleased the Doctor was to get to call her that. “And if you ever want someone to talk to, or just fancy a cuppa and a custard cream, you know where my shop is!”

As Yaz walked back towards home with her bouquet and violet she smiled to herself, the Doctor was certainly odd, but she was also one of the most intriguing people she had met, and, she thought to herself, she would almost definitely take her up on her offer of a cup of tea and custard cream!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you guys seem to really like this fic! I'm so happy! Thank you to all the people who left kudos and commented with a special shout out to @emeraldsandivy and @Donata Martin for their especially lovely comments!  
> I have actually done a plan for this fic now (originally I wasn't sure if I was going to continue it, but after the reaction I got I felt I just had to! It's looking like there's going to be nine chapters and I promise there'll be a happy ending, but the characters might have to be a little sad first (I'm sorry!) Also just wanted to mention that I know Yaz' parents are OOC but otherwise it wouldn't fit (personally I think they would be fine with Yaz being queer and probably have more a problem with the Doctor being an alien than a girl if Thasmin were cannon!)  
> As always please leave Kudos and a comment to let me know what you do/don't like, and it really does make me write more sooner (I know compared to how I used to update things in a day or two in the past if I got quite a few comments, I now have loads of school work so it takes a little longer to find time, but the more I think you guys are enjoying it, the higher on my priority list it will be to do!)  
> Also whilst mentioning school, I have loads of deadlines for the 31st that I am not dong so well at getting the work done for (they're all really big projects for different subjects that all just happen to be due on the same day) so this is the last update till February

Yaz couldn’t get the odd little shop out of her mind for days; after her first visit there she had gone home and presented her parents with the flowers, and her mum had made a big deal about them and presented them proudly in the living room to show off to her friends how lovely her children were that that would bring her flowers (leaving out the reason why Yaz had felt she needed to get them flowers).

Since Yaz had been home her parents had pretended like she hadn’t told them about her sexuality; it was frustrating that they had just ignored this massive thing that she had told them, but at least it was better than the total rejection she had originally received.

Finally it was the weekend and Yaz had a break from work which had been full on since there was a footie tournament going on in town. She had been round the house all morning, doing various boring errands such as cleaning her room and doing laundry, and she decided that she deserved a proper break; without really thinking much she grabbed her shoes and jacket before heading out onto the street. Suddenly she found herself standing outside that same shop, with the odd blue sign swinging gently from above the door. She hesitated, she had instantly liked the Doctor when they first met, and she _had_ invited her to pop in for a cup of tea sometime, so Yaz reasoned to herself that there was no harm in at least seeing if she was free.

Once again she found herself wandering down winding paths, bordered by hundreds of different plants, most of which towered over her. This time however she was following the sign hanging from the signpost by the door that was labled _‘tea room’_ which she supposed must be the right place. Soon the walls of flowers and greenery were morphing into shelves of books and comfy seating scattered around with little tables next to them, presumably for tea.

As before there appeared to be no one around, but sitting on the counter here was another bell, identical to the one at the flower counter. Yaz smiled to herself, remembering the Doctor’s reaction last time, she felt the temptation rising in her and before she could help herself she had rung the bell. This time the blonde woman popped out from a little side door that Yaz hadn’t even noticed when she first entered.

“Hiya Yaz!” The Doctor called, smiling as she ambled over, pulling Yaz into a tight hug when she reached her. “And again with ringing the bell! Still you keep ringing them and I keep appearing so it must be working!” the Doctor continued to beam brightly at Yaz. “So, back for that cup of tea? I had hoped you wouldn’t dally too much before coming back, I like you Yasmin Khan.” Yaz wasn’t entirely sure how to respond to this, but before she had time to worry about it the Doctor was dashing off again, calling to Yaz to make herself comfy where ever, and that she wouldn’t be a minute.

When the Doctor returned, Yaz had settled herself in a large red armchair that was positioned in a little nook with a second armchair, that one covered in a blue plaid pattern, and between the two was a slightly battered wooden table. The Doctor placed a tray containing a large polka dot teapot, a small blue jug of milk, frog green sugar bowl, two mismatch mugs, and a plate of biscuits on the table.

Once the tea had brewed the Doctor carefully poured it into the mugs, leaving Yaz to add her own milk and sugar, she then settled herself in the opposite armchair with her own mug in one hand, and a custard cream in the other.

“So, what did you parents think of the flowers?” the Doctor asked, a slightly mischievous grin tugging at the corners of her mouth, Yaz laughed a little before telling her how they had pride of place in the house, and every time she walks past them she smiles to herself with the knowledge of the secret message they hold.

After describing how life has been since then, Yaz took the chance to inquire about the Doctor, she was curious how she ended up with this mishmash of different shops all rolled into one. The Doctor began to explain, something to do with her uncle, and some kind of bet; but soon the Doctor had gone on a complete tangent and was describing how you can calculate your exact location based on the stars, and that each one of those starts were millions of light-years away, each with their own unique solar systems, and planets so strange that they would baffle the likes of si-fi masterminds like H.G. Wells and Jules Verne. Then before Yaz knew it the Doctor was talking about different author’s throughout history with such ease and familiarity that it was almost as if she knew them.

The Doctor carried on like this, flowing from one subject to the next, at first Yaz found it hard to follow the conversation but she was quickly enveloped in to the worlds the Doctor was talking about that she was able to understand with ease. She sat there listening to the Doctor, thinking how she could do this for hours. It wasn’t until Yaz’ phone rang that the Doctor paused for breath and Yaz, glancing at her phone saw that it had actually been hours and now her mum was calling her, probably to see where she was.

Yaz took the call, getting up and wandering slightly away from the Doctor, who she could still see in her peripheral and could tell that she was watching Yaz pace, whilst munching on another custard cream.

Once the her mum had hung up Yaz she returned to the Doctor,

“Thanks for the tea and the conversation, someone other than my parents, sister, or gobby footie fan to talk to was just what I needed today!” Yaz smiled, hugging the Doctor goodbye, who had already warned Yaz that she wouldn’t accept any payment for the tea or biscuits, she was her guest no her customer.

“Well you’re always welcome here, anytime you fancy a chat just pop in, there’s not really any closing time cuz I live here too so don’t worry if its late or anything!”

“Thanks” Yaz replied, laughing happily at the invitation back “I’ve got work most weekdays, but I usually have weekends off so if you don’t mind me taking up your Sunday afternoons I’ll definitely be back!” They hugged once more before Yaz was winding off down the path, waving goodbye to the Doctor as she went.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I know I said that I would post again after Jan 31st because I was really busy with deadlines, and that its now the end of Feb! I'm sorry! Basically I was super stressed about meeting all my deadlines and was able to get extensions for most of them for mid-Feb and so now they are all out the was (of course now staring the next round but its chill right now!)  
> Also there was this disaster involving some wingdings, but thats sorted now so,  
> But yeah, hopefully will get chapter 4 up soon as well as you guys deserve it, and I promise the next chapter will be happier than this one!   
> Thank you for all your support on this, special thanks to @emeraldsandivy, @TwinofSarah, @practicalidiot, and @TimeKeeper6984 for your lovely comments!  
> (Also this is the first time that a chapter of one of my fics hasn't gone up at the same time on AO3 and Fanfic,net (my schools network blocks fanfic.net for 'time wasting'!

As Yaz opened the door she was hit with the smell of her mum’s cooking, mixes of aromatic spices and cooking meat drew her to the kitchen; her mum was busy at work, dashing between the counter and the stove, whilst her father had obviously been set the task of dicing vegetables, which he was carrying out diligently.

She stood slightly awkwardly, neither parent had acknowledged her entrance, she stood for what seemed like at least half an hour, but was probably only a few minutes, before her mum told her to lay the table for dinner; she didn’t sound angry, but Yaz could tell there was something different about her mum. This wasn’t her normal mum who had raised her with words of love and happiness.

The room remained silent until they were all seated at the table, food laid out in front of them.

“No Sonya then?” Yaz piped up, finally breaking the silence.

“She’s round at her boyfriend’s for dinner,” her dad said, barely looking up from his plate.

“Speaking of which,” her mum finally looked up, meeting her eyes, internally Yaz groaned, “we realise that things may have been a little tense recently, and your father and I feel that this is partly our fault,” there was a glimmer of hope in Yaz’ heart, maybe they had just taken a while to get used to the idea of her liking girls, and now they were ready to accept her? “So, we thought that it would be nice for you to have a chance to relax and get out a bit.” Her mum paused, looking at her dad who continued to eat, nodding along with his wife.

“Okay?” Yaz said, still slightly unsure where this was going, but hopeful,

“Which is why your father has been talking to some of his colleagues about your… situation, and we have managed to set you up on a date!” Her mum finished, clearly very excited and pleased with them.

Yaz herself was dumbfounded, she had hoped for them to accept her, but for them to go as far as to set her up with someone was unbelievable, maybe the Doctor was right, and they just needed a little time, she could feel herself grinning as her dad took over the conversation

“Yes, Amir is a very nice young man, his father is a friend of mine and he says that Amir would be very happy to meet such a beautiful young woman!” Yaz felt all her hopes shatter.

“Oh and he’s Muslim too!” her mother added enthusiastically; both of her parents were now watching her, looking, waiting for her reaction. Still fumbling to collect her thoughts, Yaz avoided their gaze, her eyes focused on the food in front of her. How could they be so oblivious? Finally, she met their eyes.

“Mum, Dad, I know you’re trying to be kind but I don’t want to go on a date with Amir, or any boy for that matter, I’ve already told you I’m gay, why can’t you just accept that?” She could feel tears starting to build up in her eyes, “why can’t you accept me?” she said in a quiet voice, the tears starting to drip down her cheeks.

“Now come on Yasmin, don’t cry,” her mother said, reaching across the table to take her daughters hand,

“Yasmin, you need to understand that this family has traditions and values, and as a member of this family you’re expected to uphold them, now enough of this silly behaviour.” Her dad’s tone was harsh and firm, barely any affection of the father she knew before seemed to remain.

“But dad,” Yaz began to protest,

“Don’t argue with me, Yasmin. If you wish to remain a part of this family you _will_ go on that date with Amir, and you _will_ have a good time, and you _will_ make us proud.” Her dad banged his fist on the table showing that that was the end of the conversation.


End file.
